Always There
by fornwalt
Summary: Kim gets hurt while battling Shego! Will Ron be able to save her in time, or will the dynamic two be split up permenatly? Please R&R. (Rated for mention of blood.)
1. Part 1

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry about this angst story. I'm not sad, or angry, I just got an idea for this story and decided to put it on paper. So, I hope everyone likes Kim/Ron, because that's what this is. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story. Please Read and Reveiw! I'm always open to suggestions. (Sorry this chapter is so short. It'll get better. I promise!)

**Always There**

"Ron! Get Drakken! We can't let him activate the Doomsday Cube." Kim yelled to me from across the hall.

"Oh, right! On it KP!" I called back and began to chase the mad scientist with the cube.

"You'll never catch me, Stoppable!" Drakken ran into the control room of his latest lair and chuckled as he locked the door.

"Ron, use the lipstick!" Kim suggested, blocking another attack from Shego.

"Um, right. Lipstick." I grabbed the weapon out of her backpack and activated the laser. Immediately the lock melted. I kicked the door open.

"Stoppable!" Drakken was huddled in a corner, frantically pressing buttons. He turned around as I advanced. "You'll never stop me! This plan is sure to get me victory!"

What is he rambling about? Kim and I've been battling him for a few years now; does he really think I'll believe that he'll actually win for once? Man, he's lame… I continued to walk up to the blue man. A cry jerked me back to reality.

"That sounded like Kim!" I turned around, only to see Shego carrying an unconscious female under one arm. The teen was dripping blood from one side; her black shirt was already soaked.

"Here. What do you want me to do with her?" Shego tossed her burden onto the floor. Kim fell with a soft thud.

"Oh, you actually got her! This is good, this is very good!" Drakken said happily. He was surprised, I could tell. Shego never beat Kim; they were too evenly matched.

"What did you do!" I cried angrily. I was afraid. Would Kim be all right?

"Oh, I just sliced her when she was down, that's all." Shego said carelessly.

That's all? That's all! My best friend ever was lying on the floor, bleeding, and all she could say was that's all? Ok, end of the line. They had just got my temper running. Time for revenge.

"Here, catch!" I grabbed the Doomsday Cube -which Drakken had dropped in surprise when the odds turned in his favor- and chucked it at Shego with all my strength. She knocked it aside, clearly expecting that. What she didn't expect was me jumping up and kicking her in the head. She fell down from the blow of the hit, and I took that time to pull out a pair of handcuffs that the sheriff had given Kim as a present. Quickly I cuffed her hands to pipe coming out of a wall. Shego was still too dizzy to notice. Then I did the same to Drakken. He didn't even fight me; he just sat there scowling. Lucky for me, I guess.

"Now, stay there until the police come to pick up the trash." I ordered, putting the Doomsday Cube into Kim's backpack. Then I turned to Kim.

Her face was pale and clenched with pain. Her once black shirt was stained with red; I knew that to be blood. She was unconscious. I gently worked my fingers underneath her and lifted her up. Now I had to get out of the lair to somewhere safe. I began running, unaware of the blood spilling onto my shirt as well.

* * *

Sniff That's so sad! Sorry if I made any of you mad. I promise I'll update soon if I get enough feedback. Anyway, in case you can't tell, this story is mostly Ron's POV, but there are some parts where Kim is telling how she feels. You'll see those later. Anyway, R & R! Bye! 


	2. Part 2

A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. I got some very supportive reveiws, and I thank the two people who did it! Gives reveiwers a cookie So, please enjoy the next chapter of Always There. (It begins with Kim's POV. Just in case you couldn't figure it out...>. )

**Always There**

Shego. That's whom I had been fighting. I told Ron to get Drakken; he can't get away with the Doomsday Cube. Doomsday Cube, what a stupid name. Who made that thing up again? Oh well, no time to dwell about it now. I have to beat Shego so Ron and I can get home; tonight we're having pizza.

I ducked, just missing a punch from Shego. Wait, is that her foot . . . . . . . . . . Why is she laughing? My side really hurts, is that _my_ blood? Oh, no. Now I can't even focus on her. They're going to win; Ron doesn't stand a chance. Ron…

* * *

"Just hang on KP." I muttered. "It'll be ok." I stopped running. Now the lair was far behind us, and Kim's side had to be bandaged up. Other wise she'll bleed to death… No. Kim is strong; she'll make it.

I un-tucked my shirt and ripped a thin, long strip of cloth off of it. Then I wrapped it around her stomach in a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding. There. I pulled it tight enough to slow the blood, but loose enough so that she could still breath. I looked up. The sky was dark, despite the fact it was about four o'clock. A storm was coming, a bad one. I snatched the Kimmunicator from Kim's pocket, wiping off the blood that smeared its screen.

"Wade!" I pressed the 'talk' button in hopes of talking to our ten-year-old friend. The screen was full of static. "I thought this thing is supposed to work in all weather…" I muttered, not believing my luck. I looked at the sky again. It was going to rain soon, no doubt. "Ok, let's find some shelter, first of all."

I scooped Kim up and began to move, walking this time. I'm not athletic, and I was out of breath. About ten minutes later I stumbled upon a cave.

"What are the odds?" I muttered, entering the safe spot happily. I laid Kim down on the dirt floor before walking out again to get firewood. I did learn one thing from Camp Wannaweep. Fire can protect you from all sorts of stuff. Therefore I learned how to start one in a few seconds as a survival lesson. Now that came in handy once again.

"There. A perfect fire." I said a few minutes later, smiling at the dancing flame in front of me. "Now, that cut needs to be cleaned." I can't believe that the stuff I learned from volunteering at the hospital actually came in handy. I turned back to Kim. Suddenly my vision got blurry, and I was forced to wipe my eye. A small drop of moisture clung to my glove.

"Come on, Kim. Time to get you feeling better." I pulled another two strips off my shirt, which was now very small, and untied the knot of the last strip of cloth. It fell off, revealing a cut on Kim's left side of her stomach. It looked deep, and was still bleeding, though not as heavily as before. I dabbed it with one strip, gently cleaning it. Kim winced in pain and opened her eyes slightly.

"Don't worry, Kim. I'm here. Everything will be all right." I murmured, trying to reassure my best friend. Kim tried to respond but I cut her off. "I'm going to take care of you until Wade can get help. Just rest now."

Kim's eyes closed again as she slipped unconscious. I continued to clean the cut silently. When it looked halfway decent, I wrapped the last strip around Kim to bind the cut. I hadn't mentioned that Wade was unreachable at the moment, and I wasn't sure when he would be. I decided to try again.

* * *

A/N: Ha ha! What will happen next, you wonder? Well, keep reading and reveiwing and I'll post the next chapter. I'm so sorry for hurting Kim like that... but I can't give away the ending! Well, That's it for now! Later. (Again, sorry it's so short... Most of the chapters will be.) 


	3. Part 3

A/N: Ok, here's the next chapter! Sorry, it kind of took longer then I would have wante... but in my own defense, I'd like to point out that the people changed the log-in layout. I'm really not that good with computers, so I kind of had to try everything before I found out how to post the next chapter. Sorry again. Anyway, I won't make you keep reading my notes, I just wanted to be sure you knew why it took so long. Enjoy!**  
**

**Always There Part 3**

Pain! Oh, that hurts… I opened my eyes a bit. Ron. Relief swept over me. He'd made it out all right, away from Drakken. Wish I could say the same for me… I must have gotten killed or something. But if I died, then why is Ron here?

"Don't worry, Kim. I'm here. Everything will be all right." Ron said. I tried to ask what was wrong, but he stopped me. "I'm going to take care of you until Wade can get help. Just rest now." Rest. That sounded nice. But I wanted to ask Ron… never mind. Rest might be just the cure. Besides, it doesn't hurt as badly anymore. I guess Ron saved _me_ for once… Oh well, time to rest…

* * *

"Wade?" I held the Kimmunicator once again. "Wade?" Wait, was that a picture? Is that—"Wade! Oh thank goodness I can reach you now!" I said to the small device. Wade was once again on the screen, smiling. He still didn't know what had happened to Kim.

"Hi Ron. Sorry, the storm's caused all of my electronic stuff to go on the blink. I had to whip up an indoor satellite to talk to you."

"Never mind that, Kim's hurt!"

"What? Hurt?" Wade blinked.

"Yes, Shego must have cut her when I was getting this that doom thing from Drakken." I showed him the sleeping Kim.

"Oh, that's not good…. I'm going to call an ambulance. Wait there until it gets close!" Wade blinked off the screen.

"Good, an ambulance…" I muttered. That might be just what Kim needs… Might be? Who am I kidding? Kim needs to get to the hospital, and soon. I heaved a sigh. Why did this happen? She never got hurt, so why did that have to end now? I wiped another tear from my eyes and looked at Kim. Her face was still pale, and the wound was still bleeding.

I should have been there to protect her. I might have prevented this if I had. I gently touched her face. She deserves better then this.

Wait. A siren. The ambulance must be here! Relief swept through my veins like heat on a cold day. I ran out of the cave and through the brush until I came to the road. Sure enough, an ambulance appeared in sight.

"Hey! Over here!" I yelled, waving my arms. The ambulance stopped and the passenger door opened. A woman stepped out.

"Did you call us?"

"Yeah! My friend Kim is hurt." I said.

"Ok, where is she?" The woman walked around to the back of the ambulance and opened the back doors. A man poked his head out, carrying a stretcher.

"In a cave not far from here. Come on, I'll show you." I motioned them to follow me.

"Come on, Fred, get the stretcher and let's go." The woman ordered. The man, Fred, nodded and jumped out the back.

"This way!" I lead them back the way I had come, right into the cave.

"This your friend?" Fred asked, laying the stretcher on the ground next to Kim.

"That's her." I nodded.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine with some rest." Fred assured me. Rest. That's what I had told Kim. It had better be true, for her sake. I followed them back to the car and got in the back with Fred and Kim, watching as he put her on the bed. "So, how'd she get like this, um…" Fred asked as the ambulance began to move.

"Ron. Well, it's a long story."

"We got time. It's a fifteen minute ride to the Middleton hospital."

"Middleton?" I blinked. Just how close to home was Drakken's newest lair?

"Yeah. So, you going to tell me or not?" Fred pulled a blanket over Kim, stopping at her head.

"Ok. We were battling Drakken and Shego, Kim's arch foe. Then she told me to run after Drakken to get the Dooms Cube, so I did. Just after I got it, Shego's glowing hands cut Kim and knocked her unconscious. Then I got mad and captured Drakken and Shego, then got Kim out of there. Then I cleaned and binded her cut, and then had Wade call you." I breathed in, filling my lungs with air. Fred chuckled.

"Am I supposed to understand _any_ of that?"

I played it over in my mind. It didn't make much sense to anyone who wasn't family. "No, I guess not."

"That's fine. Reviewing that story, I think some things are better left a mystery." Fred smiled.

"Aren't you going to stitch her up or something? That cut is really deep." I informed him.

"No."

"Why?" Why was he not going to help Kim?

"Imagine if you will a needle. And thread. And a deep cut. And a _moving_ automobile. Get it?"

I thought for a moment, and an image of the needle slipping from his hand and entering Kim's side entered my mind. I shuddered. "Yes. Point taken…." The rest of the ride was spent in silence. I was basically reviewing the recent events of my life, and Kim's. How would this affect our daily activities? Would she be able to fight crime, or be restricted until she healed completely?

The ride just flew by, and before you knew it Fred was calling for me to get out. I followed obediently into the hospital. I never let go of Kim's hand. It was the least I could do.

* * *

A/N: Oh, Ron's so sweet... Ok, Now I'll make you guys wait for a little while longer (A few more days at the most. I'm very impatient.) for the next chapter. Sorry, but if I don't put it all in chapters, it'll be so long no one will want to read it! I'm sure you know what I'm talking about. Anyway, please once again read and reveiw! I love all the reveiws I'm getting for this. Thanks to all! 


	4. Part 4

A/N: Ok, here's the final chapter. That's right. This chapter is the last one in this story. I got so impatient that I just decided to post the rest of the story right now. Anyway, this chapter is just a tad longer then all the rest, so for all you readers who got mad because the other chapters were too short, this is your lucky day! Enjoy, and don't forget to reveiw!

**Always There Part 4**

"Sorry, Ron. You're going to have to wait out here until they're done with your friend." Fred led him into a small waiting room, undisturbed except for a few people.

"Thanks." I muttered. Fred clapped my shoulder.

"Don't worry. Your friend will be fine. I promise." He walked back towards the ambulance.

"Now what to do?" I looked around and spotted a seat away from everyone else. "Kim's parents have to know…" I pulled out the Kimmunicator and turned it on. Wade appeared on the small screen.

"Hi Ron. How's Kim?" He sounded worried.

"Fine, I think. They said she'd be ok. Anyway, I need you to patch the Possible's phone line though, okay? They should know about this."

"Okay. Hang on… there. Talk to you later, Ron." Wade's picture disappeared and Mr. Possible's took his place.

"Ron? Where's Kim?"

"Uh, about that…" I stuttered.

"Ronald, is something wrong with Kim?" Mr. Possible sounded worried.

"Kim got… hurt during our last mission. We're at the hospital now." I braced myself for his reaction.

"Kim's hurt? Oh my god, stay there, we'll be right over!" Mr. Possible hung up the phone and I turned off the Kimmunicator. Now what? My parents would be worried too; Kim was like a daughter to them. I decided to call them as well.

They had the same reaction. Both promised to be right over. I sighed and looked towards the door that led to the room where Kim was taken. Was she ok? My thoughts were interrupted by both Mr. and Mrs. Possible bursting through the door.

"Ron! Where's Kim?" Mrs. Possible demanded as soon as she noticed the blonde boy.

"In there…" I pointed to the door, and Mrs. Possible ran through. I noticed that she was wearing her work jacket, so she could get anywhere in the hospital, including where Kim was. Mr. Possible sat down next to me.

"Ronald, tell me everything that happened." He requested quietly. I obeyed without hesitation. When I finished, he just sat there silently. I looked around and noticed that my parents had arrived during my explanation. They hadn't interrupted me, and I could see immense sadness in their eyes.

Mrs. Possible came out of the room. Everyone looked up. I searched her eyes, trying to see if Kim was ok just by looking at them.

"Well?" Mr. Possible asked slowly.

"She's fine, she just needs rest." Mrs. Possible smiled. "Someone can go and see her, but not all at once."

"Ron, you go." Mr. Possible looked at me.

"Me?" I stuttered. "But, why me?"

"You saved her. I know that she wouldn't have made it without you. Plus, you're her best friend. When she wakes up, I think you'll be the one she wants to see the most." He explained. Mrs. Possible nodded, but I could see she was surprised. So was I.

"Ok." I shrugged and walked through the double doors. Behind me I could hear my parents and Mr. Possible filling Mrs. Possible in on everything I had told them. A nurse met me in the hallway.

"Hi. You must be coming to see Kim Possible, right?"

I nodded.

"Ok. Follow me." She led me down a hallway, and then turned a corner.

"How is she?" I asked.

"She's not bad. She'll make it, if that's what you're inquiring. She lost a lot of blood, and she'll be in bed for at least two days, but she'll make it."

I sighed in relief. That was a huge load off my mind!

"Here. Kim's in this room." The nurse stepped out of the way, and I walked in slowly.

There she was. Her red hair was strewn around her, and her face was still pale, though not as much as before. Her lips were dry from blood loss. A tube entered her hand through a vein. I think it was to keep her from dehydrating.

"Kim…" I suddenly regained control of my legs and ran over to her. "Kim, are you ok?"

She didn't answer. Of course not, she was sleeping! I pulled up a chair and gently grasped her hand, the one without the tube. Absentmindedly I began talking to her. I told her about our families, who were anxiously waiting for her to wake up. I told her about Drakken and Shego, and how they were awaiting the police in their own lair. I reminded her of the day we met, and of our strong friendship. I just kept talking.

* * *

_Darkness all around me. I opened my eyes and looked around. There was just emptiness, nothing more. _

_This must be my mind. I thought. I'm inside my mental self. I looked around. Wow. My mental self is dark. _

"Remember when we met, Kim? It was in Pre-K…"

_That sounded a lot like… Ron! I looked up and saw a small light. It was small, but it was there. Ron kept talking, but his voice was distant. I began to walk towards the light. It seemed like my only hope. Every time Ron said something, the light got bigger. I soon walked right through it.

* * *

_

Kim stirred. I stopped talking and looked at her alarmingly. Was she finally going to wake up? She mumbled something. I couldn't understand it, but I saw her lips move.

"Kim?" I asked cautiously, leaning close to hear what she was repeating.

"Ron…." She whispered. "Ron…."

"I'm here, Kim." I squeezed her hand. "I'm always here."

* * *

Why was it so hard to open my eyes? Ron was right there, I just had to open my eyes to see that was true. But it was hard…. My eyes feel like lead.

"I'm here, Kim. I'm always here." Ron's voice still sounded distant, but I knew he was right next to me. My hand was being squeezed, as if to wake me. But I'm already awake! I just have to find the strength to open my eyes and everything will be fine…

"Kim… Kim… Kim…." Ron kept repeating. But only because I was saying his name. I just now realized it, but I had been chanting his name since I broke through the light and returned to my physical body. That was it! Ron needed me just like I needed him. We weren't whole without each other, and I know that more then ever now!

I slowly opened my eyes.

* * *

"Kim!" I called as her eyelids gently opened, revealing her beautiful green eyes. She smiled at me.

"Ron…" She murmured. I hugged her, holding her tight. I never wanted to let go, and she just smiled, to weak to return the embrace.

"Kim, I was so worried! How do you feel?"

Kim groaned. "Like I dropped on my head during cheerleading practice."

"Well, at least you do feel. That's something. And the nurse said that you'll be fine with some rest." I grinned.

"Nurse?" For the first time Kim looked around. "Why are we in a hospital?"

"You don't remember your fight with Shego?" I asked, discouraged. Kim closed her eyes.

"Yeah…. Only just, though… Shego tripped me and I guess she seized a perfect opportunity to hit me when I'm down." Kim shook her head as if to clear her mind of that thought. "Did they get away?"

"No. I handcuffed them to a wall."

"You did what?" Kim tried to sit up, but found that she was too weak to do even that. She settled for a menacing look instead.

"I attacked Shego, then chained both of them to a wall." I said proudly.

"Ron! Did you get hurt?" Kim inspected me through worried eyes.

"Nope. The police should have already picked them up."

"All right. Fine. You have to tell me everything." Kim ordered.

"Not now. You need rest to get better." I gave her my most serious look. She grinned.

"You look so determined, Ron. What's the rush? Why do I need rest?"

"Shego sliced you. You lost a lot of blood. That's why you're so weak." I motioned towards her stomach. Kim blinked.

"I don't feel hurt—" Kim cut herself off. I could almost see the images flashing through her head as she remembered Shego hitting her, her blood running out of her side.

"You're not hurting because the doctors gave you pain-killer. I imagine you'll start to feel it in a few days." I said gently. Kim looked shocked.

"I can't believe I was hit… I've never been hit before…" She sounded distant. Then she looked at me. "I remember. Shego, the cave, you."

I blinked. What had she remembered about me? The only time she was conscious was in the cave, when I had been cleaning her cut.

"I remember it all. You saved my life, Ron. Without you I wouldn't even be here."

"No, not me. I just helped you when you were down, that's all."

"No, Ron. You battled Shego, captured Drakken, bandaged and cleaned my cut, called the hospital, made sure I was in good hands, talked me back into reality, and reminded me how much you mean to me. Not to mention saved my life. Thank you." Kim smiled.

"You know I'd do anything for you, Kim. Any time, anywhere." I grinned.

"That's why it's so good to have a great friend like you. I know now that you'll always be there when I need you." Kim closed her eyes, exhaustion finally getting to her. "I love you, Ron."

"I love you too, Kim." I leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Oh, so sweet! Anywho, I hope you liked the ending chapter! Please reveiw and tell me what you think; I always love getting suggestions! One of my reveiwers stated that he/she would have liked to see a little more Ron/Kim action in the cave, so that's why I made the last chapter so deep when Kim woke up. Well, I thought it was deep, but everyone is entitled to their own opinions. Anyway, please R & R!  



End file.
